The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 1995. The crossing was between two un-named seedlings. The seed parent was the result of a crossing of an ‘un-named seedling’ and ‘KORlima’, a non-patented rose variety. The pollen parent was the result of crossing ‘KORmarie’, a non-patented rose variety and the offspring of an ‘un-named seedling’ crossed with ‘KORgosa’, a non-patented rose variety.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORdwarul’.